


Poisoned Grace

by WritingOpensTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOpensTheWorld/pseuds/WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siena is a hunter, and a loner. Working alone, keeping emotions distant, that was how you survived. When she encounters two hunters by the name of Sam and Dean, her already upturned life is once more twisted, the lines between right and wrong blurred. With poison in blood and grace in bone, will she be the downfall of the Winchesters? Starts in Season Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon Siblings

**Chapter One:** **The Demon Siblings**

I ran round the corner of the road, quickly ducking behind a wall and picking up my pace. The two men had now been following for three blocks and seemed to speed up with every passing moment. How did they find me? I had taken suitable precautions and the only trail I left was a line of dead demons and monsters. Ellen must have led them here. Damn it. The one person you try to trust, the one person. I reached a dead end and turned. By the time they arrived I was gone. Well, gone is a loose term. I watched as they looked around befuddled.

“Where the hell did she go?” said the one with short hair. I jumped down and pointed my guns at them, a pistol in each hand.

“Now, now boys, lower your weapons slowly. No funny business or I am more than happy to put a bullet somewhere that will hurt,” they both reached towards the ground and placed their weapons down.

“We don’t want to hurt you Siena,” said the longer haired one.

“Sam right? Which means you would be Dean. Well normally I would be pleased to meet you, wait no I’m lying. Get the hell out of my way, alright? I don’t work, talk or look at other hunters. Get away,” I started moving backwards.

“Your mother died in a fire when you were 6 months old,” said Sam. I couldn’t help my reaction. He was lucky he was a hunter, and a cute one at that, otherwise my gun would have lodged a bullet between his eyes by now. “A fire that started in your nursery,” he continued. I raised my gun to point directly at him.

“Don’t you dare speak of my mother ever again. Ever,” I warned.

“Don’t you know my story?” he quickly responded.

“It is a coincidence, nothing more,” I responded, turning my back to him. No I shouldn’t do that. It gave him and Dean the chance to jump me, get the advantage. And despite my skills two on one were not odds I favoured, especially against hunters.

“How long have you been telling yourself that?” asked Sam. “Look all I want is a chance to talk about,” I held up my hand to stop him.

“Did you hear that?” I asked. The faintest sound, a running, growling reached the edge of my ears. It happened once more and this time the others heard. I nodded for them to pick up the guns.

“What are you doing here?” whispered Dean. I looked at him briefly, before reaching for something in my backpack. I drew out three blades, passing one to each of the guys. They looked at them, Dean with especial attention.

“I was hunting a coven of rogue vampires until you got in the way. Looks like they found me. Do me a favour, stay back, and don’t get in my way. Worst comes to worst, through the heart with that blade,” I stepped forward grabbing a slightly more lethal blade.

“Just who do you think you are?”” asked Dean.

“Better,” I responded. Suddenly down the end of the road appeared a group of four vampires and before Sam and Dean could react, I had rushed forward to meet them. My blade severed the first head before they had time to react. The other vampires charged me all at once. One was easy to fight off, clearly a newly turned vampire. My dagger went through his heart and red electric streaks ran through as his body collapsed to the ground. The other two fell just as quickly.

“What the hell?” whispered Dean.

“Alright you two, give me the knives,” I said, holding out my hand. Sam handed his back, but Dean hesitated.

“What is this?” he asked holding it up to me. In a flash of a second I grabbed the knife, and threw it directly behind me into the heart of a vampire. The vampire glowed red before falling to the ground.

“Never hold onto my stuff when I ask for it back,” I said as I moved to pick up the knife.

“Will you listen to us?” said Sam and I turned back to face them.

“A couple of things I need to make clear,” I said. “First, I saved your lives you don’t get to ask favours. Second, what part of I don’t associate with other hunters did you miss? And finally, Dean just tried to keep my stuff. What makes you think I would listen to you?” I asked. Sam moved across to me, standing directly in my eye line.

“Because only two people can say they are still alive who are like us. And both of them are standing here,” said Sam, and I moved to the side.

“No, you don’t know what you are talking about,” I stuttered.

“Tell us what happened,” said Sam reaching for my hand. I pulled it back. I didn’t deal with hunters. I didn’t deal with hunters. It never ended well. But something about Sam, well, I knew there was a connection between us. Because of our family histories. Our mothers dying in a fire when we were six months old.

“No,” I said, though not with as much confidence as I would like.

“I know you don’t interact with other hunters. All we are asking for is ten minutes. Please,” said Sam and I noticed Dean nod. From what I had heard, Dean normally took lead. Yet he was surprisingly quiet. Ten minutes, all they were asking. And I needed to get ready to take down the coven, vampires like this weren’t always easy to deal with. I needed to take care of them before they ran.

“You have five minutes, but I’m getting ready to take down a coven so you are walking with me fast,” I said and started moving away. The hotel where I was staying was just around the corner, probably how they had found me.

“Of course we will help take them down, no problem at all,” said Dean, and I turned to find an arrogant smirk on his face.

“I don’t want you getting in my way. There is a reason I work on my own,” I muttered.

“If you are going after a coven we can help,” said Sam, slightly shoving Dean. That made me smile. Sam definitely was my favourite out of these two. And I would have to argue the far more attractive one. No. I stopped myself, I should not be having those thoughts at all. Vampires, I was about to kill vampires. Focus Siena, focus.

“Do you want me to talk or not? Your time is ticking,” I said as we reached the hotel. I swiped to enter my room, quickly grabbing my stuff and rushing out before the boys could even set a foot inside.

“What are you hiding?” asked Dean, trying to peer through the window. Like I hadn’t closed the curtains.

“I have no reason to trust either of you.  You’ve opened hell gates,” I said, picking up my pace.

“One! Only one!” yelled Dean, and I could hear Sam slap him again. I laughed this time.

“You two are so cute,” I yelled back. The boys went silent, and I started to run. The vampires were hauled up in an abandoned warehouse. Very their style. It also meant they were all located in one spot, easier to kill. “So I guess the talking isn’t going to happen,” I whispered, as we reached the warehouse.

“Later,” said Sam, reaching for my arm and taking a tight hold of it. He looked down at me, he was so tall. But his eyes were captivating.

“No,” I whispered, almost slapping myself out of it. I was not going to let myself think about that.

“Maybe you will rethink that later,” whispered Sam. I pulled out a machete and tossed it to Dean.

“You know how to use that right big boy?” I joked. Dean gave me a sarcastic grin, one I gladly returned. Sam I handed one of my daggers, pulling out my other two.

“How come he gets one of those?” asked Dean.

“Jealous of your younger brother?” I smirked. “On instincts I trust Sam more than I trust you. You kept my blade, he didn’t. He gets a blade the second time, you don’t. Besides I gave you a machete, what more could you ask for?”

“You’d be surprised,” said Sam and I smiled. I hadn’t done that so honestly in a while.

“You follow my lead. Kill, ask questions later. Got it?” I asked and they both nodded. I bent down and picked the lock. “Dean stop looking at my ass,” I said over my shoulder.

“I wasn’t…….”

“Don’t lie,” I said. A click meant I had gotten in, and I slid the door open. “Ready?” I whispered. They both nodded. We moved in next to silently, needing the advantage of surprise. I moved towards the vampires first. Before they could react my blade was through one of their hearts. The rest charged us and I let my body and natural instinct take over.  I had been fighting for so long, longer than most hunters, or at least proportionally to their life spans. I took down two more, whilst Sam and Dean together eliminated three. I had a spare moment to look at the way they moved together. The way they fought together, it was like a dance as funny as that sounds. They knew here to step, when to step and when the other person was in trouble. I turned quickly and found the coven’s leader, snarling at me. “Don’t give me that face. I’ve never quite understood you leaders,” I said, pacing in a circle around him. “You turn these innocent people, make them exactly like you. But you can’t be bothered to put in the time and effort to make them any good at fighting. That’s as bad as condemning them to death by your own hands. I suppose at least us killing them is merciful,” I finished and launched at the vampire. He was fast, sure. But I knew vampires, I had been fighting them since I was six. Coven leaders were always more of a challenge. Not much though.

“You enjoy killing,” snarled the leader as I punched him in the face. “That makes you as bad as us,” he spat. I shoved my dagger into his chest.

“I may enjoy killing you,” I whispered, turning the blade in his chest as he shrieked in pain. “But I don’t kill humans,” I said, pulling the blade out. His body fell to the ground. I felt the Winchester brothers looking at me. The footsteps quickly made me turn. A hand reached out to stop me from slitting his throat.

“I thought you might want this back,” said Sam, handing me my blade. He slowly released my arm.

“I’m keeping this machete if you don’t mind,” yelled Dean.

“I do,” I yelled back, but I had a feeling I was never seeing it again. It was a good machete, and hadn’t come cheap. Though since I stole the money to begin with, maybe that didn’t matter.

“I don’t suppose we could have those ten minutes now instead?” asked Sam.

“Help me clean up first. Then I’ll listen to what you have to say,” I whispered. The boys made quick work of the clean up, I could have done it myself but why waste good labour? Besides, I had killed the majority of the vampires, they needed to pull some of the weight. We headed back to the motel, and this time I let them inside. “Sorry, when I’m hunting cleaning up my motel rooms is never a priority,” I murmured, moving across to the table and picking up my journal and a pen. Had some notes to make before I forgot them. “Have a seat,” I said, pointing at the couch as I pulled up a chair from the table.

“Hunter’s Journal?” asked Dean, pointing at my book.

“Sort of,” I said. Before I forgot I wrote down a sentence. Then I closed the book and chucked it to Dean. He opened it and started flipping through the pages. Sam leaned over and looked as well.

“What is this?” asked Sam.

“One journal ended up being too small. That’s for vampires, everyone I’ve encountered, everything I’ve found out about them. I’ve spent long enough in this business to know that my life one day may depend on a single line of writing in there.

“How long have you been doing this kind of thing?” asked Sam, taking hold of the book.

“Since I was five. Too young to see the things I did, though you two know all about that,” I said. “My mum died in a fire that consumed my house when I was six months old but I suppose you know about that too. Dad disappeared a couple of weeks later and I was put into the orphanage. When I was four a guy called Dylan came forward, pretending to be my uncle or something. Adopted me. He was a hunter though, and trained me up. From four years old. At five I killed my first demon. Six was the first time I beheaded a vampire.  You guys had it bad, but at least you had each other. Dylan died when I was fourteen, but we had moved so often I couldn’t go into the foster care system without some serious questions being raised. Ones I couldn’t answer. I had learnt enough to be able to keep myself hidden for a year, running credit card fraud. Started hunting on my own at sixteen, been that way ever since. Learnt my lessons young. Trust no one, rely only on yourself. You two had each other at least, and your dad. I would have given anything for someone else to be there,” I said, fighting back the tears quickly. Don’t show them weakness. “Anything else you want to know?” I asked, holding out my hand for my book.

“You don’t know why your mother died do you?” asked Sam. I quickly stood.

“And you do?” I asked.

“She died because of you,” said Dean.

“Shut up. I had no hand in this!” I yelled and a vase went flying across the room, landing just beside Dean’s head.

“That happens a lot doesn’t it?” said Sam. “I know. When your emotions get out of control, things happen that shouldn’t. You need to hear something, and it will not be easy,” said Sam, I sat back down.

“I’m not going to like this am I?” I asked, anticipating the answer.

“No, you probably will not,” said Dean.

“There was a lot of kids who share our story. It was all to do with a demon, called Azazel, had yellow eyes,” said Sam. I knew he was going to say that. Yellow eyes. “He put his blood into the babies system. It gives special powers. Telekinesis. Visions. Increased fighting against demons. The end game was getting us to open a demon gate, let all these demons back out from hell. But before that all of us were put in this place. Forced to kill each other. Every single one of us. Except you,” said Sam, looking at me. No, that wasn’t right. Demon blood in my system.

“You’ve got this wrong. No, there is no way,” I muttered, standing up.

“I’m sorry. But trust me, I understand how it feels,” said Sam, as he grabbed my hand. I couldn’t hold it back anymore and just burst into tears. This was not news I needed to hear.

“Life is shit. I’ve sacrificed everything, though to be fair I didn’t have much to begin with, for this life.  What do we hunters ever get in return? Though I suppose we are the poor suckers in life who get sucked into this job, and it sure is hard to get out,” I said, brushing away tears with my eyes. Sam handed me a box of tissues and I smiled. No one ever showed me signs of kindness, even ones that small. “Thanks,” I said.

“We do this job so that others can live the life we give up. It’s the only way you will be able to get through the day and you know it,” said Dean.

“I’m a demon. You guys should kill me now and move on,” I said, sitting down on the ground.

“I’m exactly like you,” said Sam, moving across to me. “But trust me, you can manage it. Let us help you control your emotions, help you manage it. Please,” he said, taking my hand. What was it about Sam that made me feel so……… Oh I couldn’t describe.  Were they asking me to travel and hunt with them?

“When you say you can help me, what exactly does that mean?” I said. “Because Dean over there is the kind of guy who if I hunted with, he would be dead within a week. I couldn’t not kill him,” I said, a smile on my face.

“Watch it!” yelled Dean. I think I had actually managed to hurt his precious feelings.

“No commitment. Just see how it goes for a while. That’s all I ask,” said Sam.

“So you want me to be your new hunting buddy?” I asked. “This can only end badly,” I said and Sam laughed.

“Oh trust me, you’ve no idea what we get up to,” piped up Dean.

“I don’t actually think I want to know what you get up to Dean,” I mocked back.

“Here, here,” muttered Sam.

“I travel in my own car. Stay in different hotel rooms. You don’t get to use my stuff and I am not lending you my stolen money. I choose if I take on the case with you, I leave when I want to. You make a move I don’t like I’m gone.” I said. I would have to lay down the law with these two or the crap I would end up in, well that would be bad.

“Deal,” said Sam.

“I get no say?” asked Dean.

“Oh Dean I barely know you, but I do know you won’t say no to a hot chick travelling with you,” I said, as I started tossing papers into boxes and packing my one personal bag. Five shirts, three pairs of trousers. One suit. Few pairs of underwear, odds and ends socks. Like I needed multiple outfits. I just swapped them out when there was too many blood stains. Life of a hunter.

“Did you just call yourself hot?” said Dean, looking rather confused.

“Grab a box and make yourselves useful. I don’t carry dead weight around with me.”


	2. Hunt for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Siena's eyes have changed. She has become close to the boys, but is there such a thing as too close?

I was wrong. I didn't think I would last two days of being a hunter with Sam and Dean. I was an orphan twice over. Self-dependency and an anti-social nature were understandable. Yet three months on and I was still hunting with them. It didn't seem right.  
“What are we dealing with?” I asked. The boys looked at me.  
“You made it past three months,” said Sam.  
“Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you, trust me,” I murmured, sitting down in an armchair. For a motel it was surprisingly comfortable. “Back to the hunt at hand,” I said.  
“Well, all the victims have been males, either going through divorces or having affairs according to their partners,” said Dean.  
“They aren't the only ones,” I said. “Those women, all of them haven’t been exactly faithful themselves. And recently. That must have something to do with it,” I murmured, comparing facts in my head.  
“And the men’s hearts were eaten by some kind of bird, a falcon, or a raven, or a vulture,” said Sam. Something clicked.  
“A vulture? Was that one of the possibilities?” I asked and Sam nodded, chucking me the coroner’s report. “Well crap,” I said, closing it.  
“You know what we are dealing with?” asked Dean.  
“I hope I'm wrong,” I muttered, standing up and grabbing Sam’s laptop.  
“Go on,” he said and I typed into the search bar Ares, God of War.  
“You are kidding,” said Dean.  
“We've both run into gods and goddess before. Fits the profile. He wasn't exactly a one woman god Ares. I mean he slept with the goddess of love. Vultures were sacred to him. He thrives off war and conflict, hell being around him probably causes it. And we've run into other gods before, surely the Greeks and Romans exist too,” I said.  
“So what? He’s been breaking couples up, enjoying the conflict?” asked Dean.  
“And no doubt the women as well,” I added. That was a horrible thought, especially cause I knew what we needed to do. “Right,” I said, grabbing one of my credit cards. “You two find a way to kill him, I've got some shopping to do,” I finished walking out the door.  
“Siena wait!” yelled Sam as he chased after me.  
“Look, there is no need to worry. All I've got to do is find a pretty dress and capture the heart of an ancient god,” I said. Compared to what we normally did, well that wasn’t too weird.  
“We don’t know how to kill him, or if there even is a way!” he yelled. “I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said a lot quieter, grabbing my hand.  
“Sam, I will be fine. I just need you to find a way to kill it,” I whispered.  
“Alright. But don’t spend too much money,” he said, grinning and shoving me slightly. I couldn't help but smile.  
“I stole it in the first place so what does it matter?” I joked back as I walked out. Great Falls, Montana, surely there was a dress somewhere I could buy. This was the second deity I had run into in this area funnily enough, there must be something to it. I walked past all the shops and my eyes fell on a blood red, tight, one shoulder dress. It would certainly catch the eye of the god of war. I found a cheap pair of gladiator heels to match and paid at the counter. The female store clerk raised her eyebrow at my purchases, and I smiled. “Got a big date tonight,” I said with a wink. People like her annoyed me. A lot. I paid and got out of there quick.  
“We've got it,” said Sam as he opened the door.  
“Nicely done boys,” I said, sticking my shopping bag on the floor.  
“Bobby found a repeating lore for this kind of thing. Bone of a believer. That was in most lore about killing gods and we tracked one down in the nearby cemetery. For Ares you need to add the blood of a warrior, and um,” said Sam, lowering his head.  
“The blood of someone he lusts after,” finished Dean. You could always count on him to help with that. He was blunt when it counted.  
“Right so all we have to do is make Ares, god of war, want me and then stab him with a bone covered in blood. Some of which has to be mine,” I muttered. Well great. “You two, get a hold of the blood of a warrior, I’ll pretty myself up,” I said picking up the bag. Work through anything that comes your way, the only way to live through this lifestyle. I locked the bathroom door, and looked in the mirror. How to make the god of war desire me? I had no clue to be honest. Though I suppose the idea of it was simple, make myself look gorgeous, or hot. Actually that was probably the better idea. Perhaps being a hunter would work in my favour, after all I would need to seem like the kind of person who liked conflict. I changed into the dress, but struggled slightly with the zip. I left it and turned attention to my hair and make up. Sleek ponytail, black eye shadow, red lips. I didn’t look like myself. I preferred my t-shirts and jeans, baggy to cover a gun of course. This dress made me feel abnormal. I tried once more to do the zip but failed. I buckled up my shoes, feeling uncomfortable in the high heels. I didn't mind a think chunky one on boots but asides from that what was the point in a hunter wearing them? I killed, that was easier in flats. A knock sounded at the door and I jumped. Hunter’s reflexes.  
“Siena, it’s me,” said Sam, I knew his voice instantly. I opened the door for him to come in.  
“Give me a hand?” I asked, turning around. He stepped across and slowly pulled up the zip. “Much appreciated,” I said.  
“Any time,” whispered Sam, stepping back.  
“So what do you think?” I asked doing a twirl. “Enough to make a god fall in love with me?” I asked as I finished spinning.  
“If he doesn't something is wrong,” whispered Sam.  
“Thanks I think,” I said, struggling to process what he had said.  
“You don’t have to do this,” said Sam, reaching out for my hand. “We can find another way,” he continued.  
“This is the easiest way, and the quickest. We have to stop Ares and this is how we do it,” I said, sliding a small blade into the base of my shoe. Sam handed me a coat.  
“You need something to conceal the weapon in,” he said, slipping it over my shoulders.  
“Thanks,” I whispered, putting my arms through it.   
“You two going to take any more time in there?” yelled Dean and I smiled.  
“Your brother is jealous isn't he?” I said, shoving Sam slightly and he smiled.  
“What can I say?” he said and I laughed. I liked his laugh, but I didn't hear it much. Out of the two, Sam was the more serious. He was the one who didn't want this life, and had almost escaped from it at that. He envied the normal lives people got to lead, more so than any hunter I had ever seen. If he could, he would leave it, I knew that. But there is a reason they call this an inescapable job. Hunting is for life basically.  
“Right if you two don’t mind, I would like to see this god dead. Siena what’s the plan?” he asked.  
“Well, I've got to make him lust after me right? First step, I need to act like I'm serious with one of you two, and then I think a good slap would help. Go over to the bar, order a drink and hope he takes the bait. If he does, I suggest we get out of there, take him out the alleyway and we get our chance then,” Dean brought a bowl over and handed me a small knife. I slid my dress up and Sam looked away, being the polite boy that he was.  
“What are you doing?” asked Dean, who didn't act so coy.  
“I cut my hand, he will notice. Same with the arms,” I said, and put a small cut in the top of my thigh. “And that hurts like a bitch,” I said, as the blood dripped into the bowl. Sam moved across and slowly wrapped a piece of cloth around my leg and tied it in a knot. His hands sent pulses of electricity through my skin and up my body. “Thanks,” I whispered, as he pulled my dress back down. These thoughts, they needed to stop. We were hunters, love, caring, feelings, they were a weakness. Dean mixed the bloods and put the bone in it. I watched my blood drip from it, as the bone almost seemed to absorb the remaining blood with each passing second. “At least it won’t stain the coat,” I murmured. I would hate to ruin a present from Sam.  
“Are you sure about this?” asked Sam, reaching once more for my hand. I nodded.  
“Let’s kill this son of a bitch,” I said with a grin. We drove to the bar, walking that far in heels? No thank you. “Which one of you am I punching by the way?” I asked, cramped up in the back of the car. There was a reason I normally used mine, namely the lack of leg space in the Impala. One of these days though, I was stealing the keys to this car and taking it for a ride. Could. Not. Wait.   
“Well I hate to break it to you Sam, but Siena is way out of your league, so I think it should be me,” said Dean, in the most honest voice I had ever seen him use. I really wanted to laugh.  
“Actually I agree with Dean,” I piped up and Dean literally braked. “Oh not in the sense that I'm out of Sam’s league, after all he is the more attractive one of you two,” at this Dean’s jaw dropped. And it truly made me laugh. “It is just that Dean seems like more on an arsehole so out of the two of you it would be more believably if I slapped him. Plus, you know a chance to slap Dean? Like I'm going to pass that up,” I snorted slightly, and looked at Sam who was doing a terrible job at hiding his laughter. Dean scowled before continuing to drive. When we arrived, Dean and I slid out and Sam jumped into the driver’s seat.  
“Be careful,” he whispered, grabbing a hold of my hand once more. What was with him today?  
“Aren't I always?” I whispered back.  
“C’mon sweetheart, let’s go have a fight,” said Dean reaching for my hand. I gripped his hand tight and felt him wince in pain.  
“Anything you say dear,” I mocked back, relieving some of the tension. Mocking Dean was great fun. I took a deep breath and put on a large smile. Let’s hope I could fool the god of war. The second before we entered the bar, I changed my facial expression. Pissed, that was the way to go instead. We were going to have a fight, why not make the tension clear from the get go? Dean waved down the bartender and ordered me a Martini. I was going to kill him. Who the hell drinks Martinis? Not the image I wanted to put out. I glanced around and found our target, sitting directly behind me, staring at my ass. Fantastic. I have to say, he was pretty hot, but that is expected from the god of war. Hell, war in ancient Greece involved hot guys with six packs and a lack of shirts. He certainly would have fit, with bronze skin, and a shirt designed to show off his muscles, which there was a lot of. “Blonde, six o'clock. Try not to be too obvious,” I whispered. The drinks arrived and Dean made his move. This was going to be fun.  
“Hey sweetheart,” he said, winking at the blonde with endless legs as she walked past, staring at her far longer than anyone with a girlfriend should.  
“You dick!” I yelled, throwing my drink in his face. Just for good measure I slapped him across the face. Now this was fun. I had been wanting to do that since the day we first met. Dean had always irritated me, a bit of payback was just what I needed. Dean threw his hands in the air, before storming out the bar.  
“Sorry,” said the bartender, as he picked up the empty glass.  
“No need to apologise, just a shot of tequila would do,” I said, slamming some cash down on the bar. I looked across to Ares, who had been staring at me the entire time. Hopefully the bait had worked. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled. Cocky.  
“I would say I was sorry, but I am about as far away from that as things go,” he said, as my tequila arrived and I downed it in one gulp. “After all, a guy stupid enough to look at another woman when he has you is an idiot if I ever saw one,” he said with a cocky grin and I smiled.   
“Well why are there not more gentlemen like you out there,” I said raising my now empty glass.  
“I'm not sure gentleman is the right word,” said Ares. “After all you don’t even know my name,” he said, as he called the bartender over. Now was as good a chance as any. I downed the next glass of tequila that had arrived and grinned back at him.  
“Who needs a name? So long as someone has plenty of alcohol and a decent bedroom….” I let the sentence trail off. I wanted to vomit in my mouth with the look Ares gave me. It was animalistic and possessive. There was a reason all those men had died. And looking into his eyes, I could see why. He was the god of war, he conquered and kept what he conquered by killing whatever got in his way. I was playing a dangerous game, but I couldn't wait for it to end with my weapon through his heart.  
“I think that this may be both yours and mine lucky day,” said Ares with a grin, downing the rest of his beer and holding out a hand. With a cheeky grin I took it, and he stood, throwing some cash down on the counter. At least he paid his debts.  
“Back door,” I whispered and he grinned.  
“I do believe I like the way you think,” he whispered back, and pulled me towards the door. Again I wanted to vomit. The moment we were out the door he shoved me against the brick wall and placed his lips hard against mine, running his hands across the little material my dress consisted of.  
“Hey arsehole!” I heard yelled out. I had never been so happy to hear Dean’s voice. Ares pulled away from me and smiled.  
“Just a second love,” he said with a wink towards me. I watched him swagger over to them. “So hunters huh? Well as far as timing goes you couldn't have waited until morning could you?” he asked pointing back towards me.  
“Oh sorry,” said Sam as sarcastically as possible, glancing back at me and I nodded. They both ran at Ares, who laughed. He ducked under Dean’s punch, tossed him and Sam against a wall.  
“God of war boys. Honestly you think you can beat me? I invented war, live for killing, it’s the only reason I’m still alive today!” said Ares throwing his hands in the air. I inched forward. “You can’t beat me boys! I’m going enjoy watching you die,” he said, and I pushed the bone through the back of his heart.  
“Funny,” I whispered, as I twisted it, glee spreading across my face. “I was just about to say the same thing,” I said. I pulled the blade back and out of his body. He started to shake and I stepped backwards, a red glow appearing around him. His body exploding, and I rushed to cover my eyes, the light was blinding. When I looked back a pile of ash remained.  
“Nicely done,” said Dean. “Next time however could you do so before he tosses us around? It would be a hell of a lot less painful,” he said, slowly standing and I smiled.  
“No problem,” I grinned back. Sam walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I'm alright,” I said. But there was something in his eyes. He looked, almost mad, angry. I was hurt by it, he looked like he hated me and it made me want to burst into a million pieces. He nodded and walked off slightly. Dean let the ashes drain through his fingers and brushed the remaining off. “I need to get out of these heels,” I said, without giving even the remotest concern for my feet. I wanted to talk to Sam, find out what I had done. Dean nodded.  
“Well the taxi is waiting,” he said, ushering me towards the impala.  
“Oh are you mad I slapped you so hard?” I joked, punching him in the arm. Dean would never admit that, I knew him too well. I understood the Winchesters, not as much as I would like to, but well enough. I knew when something was wrong with one of them. And despite Dean being on a ticking clock, he was the more cheerful of the two, it was funny to say the least. I slipped into the back of the car, stretching my legs across the seat.  
“Oi!” yelled Dean. “Feet off of baby,” he said, trying to hit my legs from the front seat. I yawned and stretched out further. I did that. When I was worried, I became a bitch. Natural camouflage of a sort. Dean grumbled the entire drive home, and Sam stayed silent. What had I done? Dean pulled up and Sam got out.  
“After you,” I said, no way was I climbing over the seat with him still in the car, especially in this short dress.  
“I'm going back to that bar. That blonde was gorgeous,” whispered Dean with a wink.  
“Fine but you get drunk, you call a taxi,” I said. He wasn't stupid enough to get pissed off his arse but I always said it just in case. He nodded. “Now look away,” I said, clambering out of the car. I knew he hadn't looked away, Dean was hardly subtle towards me. He treated me like a sister, a model and an ex-girlfriend all at once. It was an impressive range, I would give him that. “See you later,” I said in through the window before he sped off. Sam was waiting by the door to his room, and I walked over with a sudden purpose. He waved, like that was his way of saying goodnight. “Oh hell no,” I yelled walking over to him. I opened the door to my room and shoved him inside. “What the bloody hell is your problem?” I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Sam remained silent. “Tell me what I've done to piss you off so badly. I can see it in your face,” I said, my voice volume decreased slightly. Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours.  
“Siena,” said Sam, looking like he might dart back out the door. I quickly moved to close the door and stand in the doorway.  
“No,” I said. “You want me to keep hunting with you, you tell me right now. What the hell is your problem?” I asked once more. Sam turned around, clenching his fists. “What have I done?”  
“You kissed him!” yelled Sam turning to face me. I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't sure what emotion was on his face. I hadn't seen it before.  
“Well of course I did! Lust remember, he had to want me in that way,” I yelled back, not entirely in control of myself. I tried to calm down, stop me doing something I couldn't entirely control yet. That was how I managed my powers, not control over them, but my emotions. Sam wasn't making this easy. “Why do you have an issue with it? It’s a kiss, I mean you've probably done worse for the sake of a case,” I said, pointing accusingly at him. He half laughed.  
“Not like that,” he said. Now I wanted to punch him.  
“Is that why you are frustrated? Deal with it Sam, I made out with the god of war. You think I enjoyed it? I was getting ready to kill him, not sleep with him,” I yelled back. Sam looked at me once more, before stepping over towards me. I thought he was going to hit me, or something worse. And he didn't. He grabbed the back of my head, and raised my lips to meet his.  
Sam kissed me.  
I didn't know what to say when he pulled back. He had kissed me, Sam had…….. When I said nothing, he looked like he was regretting his actions. And it clicked. He had been jealous, of the god of war. Sam had feelings, of some kind, for me. And had acted on them. But there was something more than that to it. Something I had been trying to hide myself for so long, something I hadn't been willing to admit.  
I wanted him to kiss me.  
I looked at him in the eyes, and he brought his lips crashing back down onto mine. It was everything I thought a kiss should be, fireworks went off in my head. But there was also an animalistic quality, desire and lust coursed through both our bodies. We had both been denying our feelings, all this time, and it had boiled over. I ran my hands over his back, pulling him closer to me, not wanting him to leave. It felt completely and utterly right, my skin lighting up from his touch. He pulled back slightly, holding my cheek in his hand.  
“Siena,” he whispered, as he slid the dress zippier down, slipping the strap off my shoulder and letting the dress pool at my feet. I smiled, and he pressed his lips against mine once more.  
And then he took me to bed.  
 


	3. Gun for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude between chapters covering the events after the last chapter.

I awoke to a stream of light bursting through the lazily closed curtains, hitting me right in the eyes. I rushed to cover them, but found an arm twist me away from the light. I quickly bounded up from the bed and reached for my gun on the floor, pointing it at the bed.

“Relax,” said Sam, sitting up.

“Sorry,” I murmured, lowering the barrel from pointing straight at Sam’s face. I reckon I was in an elite club who had woken up and pointed a gun in the face of the guy they had slept with. Then again I was a demon blood child who had just slept with another one. “I’m not used to sharing a bed,” I added, putting the gun down onto the bedside table.

“I can tell,” said Sam, lifting the covers back. “And about last night………” he started and I put my hand up.

“If you are about to say this is bad idea, and a mistake, and god knows what then go ahead. But I have already run through most of them in my head. And somehow I’m not regretting last night yet. Despite every logical instinct in me knowing that getting involved with another hunter will just bring a torrent of crap down on me, I’m not regretting it,” I finished and was somehow confident despite the fact that I stood there in nothing more than lacy underwear. And for the record, I was not that comfortable in my body to normally do this. Sam stood from the bed and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms and towards his lips. His kiss was sweet, coaxing my lips to react, not that it took much. He pulled back.

“Siena, I was going to say that last night, it was even better than I could have ever imagined,” he said, gripping my shoulders.  
“So you had low expectations of me? I’m hurt,” I said but he knew I was joking and just kissed my forehead. “But Sam seriously, I need to know. Was that a one-time thing or?” I never got to finish. Sam’s lips once more found mine. “Is that a yes this is a one-time thing, or no this isn't a one-time thing?” I asked. He pressed his lips against mine harder.

“What do you think?” he whispered and I laughed.

“I think you will have to explain to your brother why you were not in the motel room when he got home last night,” I mocked. No way in hell was I having that conversation with Dean. Not something I actually ever wanted to have with anyone to be honest.

“Maybe he didn't come home last night? He did go after that blonde didn't he?” asked Sam, but he knew wishful thinking when he heard it.

“Even Dean isn't that lucky,” I replied, as I scrambled through my bags for jeans to wear. “Look Sam, just outright tell him, he isn't stupid, he will be able to guess where you were. And besides if it happens again, it saves you having to come up with an excuse,” I rationally explained.

“If?” Sam asked with a cheeky grin. I punched him lightly.

“Get dressed. I cannot focus with you shirtless.”

  
\---------------------------------

  
I paced the corridor outside their room, just waiting. The seconds turned to minutes but it felt like hours. How long did it take for Sam to tell Dean that we had slept together? My pace quickened, and finally the door opened. Dean was standing there, a cheeky grin spread across his face, and I knew that I was in for hell, though not quite in the same way he was.

“Well hello there Ms ‘I don’t work with other hunters’,” he teased, and I did have to give him that. I had gone from ignoring hunters to travelling with two, to sleeping with one. Quite a transition.

“Say another word Dean and I will give you a black eye. Maybe even two if I am feeling annoyed,” I said, keeping my voice at a threatening level.

“Why would you be annoyed? You just got laid,” he joked back, receiving a punch hard in the arm that made him stumble.

“You are lucky your brother is so good in bed or else you would be dead,” I whispered in a menace, smiling with the open mouth left on Dean’s face as I went back into the room to pack my bags, ready to hit the road, find the next demon to kill, spirit to vanquish, monster to defeat. The normal stuff really. Almost sad to admit that I hadn't quite fulfilled the urge within me that needed to kill. The God of War was good to cross off the list, don’t get me wrong, but it was only one kill. I needed more, and wanted more. I blamed it on the demon blood, giving me a maniacal and psychopathic side like demons, but it could just be me. I got lost in thought and before I knew it the familiar knock of Sam sounded on the door, signalling the off we go. I opened the door to let him in, before reaching to grab the only two bags I had pulled out of the car. As we passed the coffee table Sam picked up my hunter’s journal and skimmed over the freshly inked pages. I had a bit to write about gods, but they hadn't yet earned their own journal. Ares had two pages. Including a small sketch. Nothing too detailed, just behavioral movements, attraction patterns, killing methods and victim selection, as well as how to take him down. He closed it up and slipped it into one of the bags I was carrying.

“Wouldn't want to forget that now would we?” he whispered, placing a hand on my waist.

“Don’t worry. I’m too smart to do that,” I joked back, as he pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. “Are we really going to do this?” I asked. Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Be the cutesy couple, the one who hold hands in public, who say sweet things before quickly kissing each other. You know, the ones that make you want to puke?” she said and Sam responded by planting his lips on hers. “I suppose I will have to take that as a yes,” muttered Siena as Dean knocked at the door.

“Come on you two! Stop making out, we got ghosts to hunt,” he yelled and Siena clenched her fist.

“Did I mention how much I hate your brother?


	4. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christmas draws near, Sienna and Sam feel the Grinchy spirit as Dean wants to celebrate his final Christmas.

“You are kidding me right? A bloody evil Santa! You are kidding me!” I yelled collapsing onto Sam’s bed. “Right, well I mean who needed the concept of Christmas to be kept intact anyway? Who needs joy? Or happiness? Or just one thing to be safe from the freaking supernatural?” I continued, falling onto my back. As if hunting hadn't ruined enough things, now I could add Christmas to that list which I wished would stop growing.

“Join the club,” whispered Sam, as he put his arms tight around me. I had just Christmas ruined for me, but his arms made it bearable.

“So two victims?” I asked, trying to stay focused despite the fact that Sam was doing his best to distract me. He knew I would not be able to focus with his arms around me, who on earth would be able to?

“Yes,” he answered, kissing my neck. I was not sure whether to kiss him back or slap him for once more distracting me.

“Seriously,” I added, shoving him away. “How do you expect us to achieve anything if you continue like this?” I said, in a slightly grumpy tone. We were hunters, we needed to deal with this.

“Look I’m sorry” he muttered, stepping over to me. “But in case you haven’t noticed, I quite like you, and as a result I want to kiss you. Call it a crime, but I’m committing it no matter what the cost is,” he whispered, planting another kiss on my cheek.

“Don’t say that, I whispered back. “We both know that the cost may be too high one day, a cost neither of us can afford to pay,” I continued. One day, this relationship would be the death of one of us, but I couldn't remove myself from it. Because he understood me, and what was running through my system. We both had to deal with the fact that we were partially demons, and we both knew what each other was hiding behind their painted face. Sam was silent, he knew the price that might have to be paid. After all, Dean had a date in Hell.

“Look, we can…..” started Sam, before his brother’s knock sounded at the door.

“Sam, I’m sitting this hunt out,” I spluttered out. He nodded, knowing why. I didn't need to tell him, the shaking vase in the background did that well enough. My emotions were running out of control once more. And the cause of it was probably Sam. Another thing neither of us had to say. I could tell he was slightly disappointed, after all, I was a fantastic asset in a hunt. Like the boys hunting was my childhood, and that did mean I was good at it. “But if you need me,” I said, planting a kiss on is cheek, “I’ll be here.”

“I know you will,” whispered Sam, as he walked to open the door for Dean.

“Siena!” yelled Dean, picking me up in a bear hug. My face was in complete shock. I thought about snapping his neck.

“What the hell?” I asked, though a poor choice of words.

“It’s the Christmas spirit!” he yelled, and I stared at Sam. He had briefly mentioned Dean wanting to celebrate Christmas, because it would be his last Christmas. Sam did not want to for the same reason. There was logic on both sides, but I was not going to side with either. These two had enough issues, I did not need to get in the middle of that chaos.

“I would suggest you remove your arms from me, before I take the liberty of doing so myself,” I said, and Dean quickly removed his arms. Oh how I loved scaring him.

“Wow, Christmas Grinch much?” he muttered, backing away.

“Do you know what my Christmas tradition has been since I was six? Hunt. Every single Christmas day, since I was six, I have spent killing monsters, or demons. Every single bloody one. So yes, I am a bit of a Christmas Grinch. Now excuse me, I need to be anywhere but here,” I said, watching the room start to shake. Dean moved out of my way and I walked out, the door automatically slamming shut behind me. As I rushed down the corridor, I shut the gate to my emotions, sealing them in wrought iron. My emotions made me weak, they made me out of control, and made my demonic powers chaotic. I had to stop them. Sam knew I needed to be alone which is why he wasn’t following me. Christmas Grinch, that was accurate for me, hell just Grinch would do. The price of being an only child who caused her mother’s death. I found a road, and started walking. This time of year was probably the worst for me. After all, mum died two weeks before Christmas. And I had never seen a reason to have any Christmas spirit. There was no Santa, no magical elves to deliver presents. It was complete crap.

“I can tell you hate the Christmas spirit almost as much as I do,” said a voice I recognized, and I quickly pulled a blade from my jeans, resting it sharp against the throat of Ruby. I had a list of demons I hated. Yellow eyes fell at the top, an obvious choice really. Lilith, purely for being a bitch. Then was Ruby.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat and be rid of your demon ass?” I whispered at her. She laughed. A big mistake. I pulled a smaller knife and plunged it into her leg. “Didn't I mention how much I hate you demons?” I added, kicking her in the stomach. She pulled the blade out.

“And I can assure you that the feeling is mutual,” she said through gritted teeth, handing the knife back to me. “One day, you will have to tell me how you managed to get a hold of four of the Ancient Knives of the Kurds,” she added, motioning to the one I was holding. I laughed.

“What do you want Ruby?” I asked, keeping the blade tight in my hand.

“I have a question for you. About Sam,” she said, facing me.

“Piss off,” I quickly responded, walking off.

“How do you think this relationship will end between you?” she asked and I stopped. “Because I can tell you. It will end with bloodshed, pain and sorrow. You two are demon children! Not only that, but you are hunters. Tell me now, when is the last time that you ever heard of a hunter having a happy ending?” yelled Ruby, and I froze. “Sam is important, and your relationship will destroy him. Back. Out. Now. Leave the Winchesters, don’t return,” she scowled.

“I don’t care orders from a stupid demon, let alone a bitch like you,” I scowled back. “And if you do not disappear from my eye line within the next ten seconds, you are dead,” I swore. “Ten,” I started and she was gone. I could not deal with demons right now. I felt my phone ringing in my pocket.

“Siena,” said Sam down the phone. “I need a favor. Do you know somewhere you can buy Christmas decorations? Please?”


	5. Inner Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon comes to town, who stirs up feelings that Dean would rather stayed hidden, and that lead to a demon deal that all will regret.

_“Come on Dean, you’ve spent your life protecting Sammy, you’ve denied what you want for what he wants. We both know who it is you truly want. It may be Lisa out there on that picnic rug, but who is the one you want to kiss? Who is the one who you want to hold your hands? Who is the one you want in your bed?” yelled the other Dean. Dean stumbled slightly as a vision of Sienna appeared before him. She looked ethereal, standing in a flimsy white nightdress that left little to the imagination. Sienna began to step towards him._

_“Stay back, this is a dream,” said Dean. The other Dean ran his hand up Sienna’s arm._

_“Admit it Dean! You want to do this, you want to feel her lips against yours,” he stated, turning Sienna’s face towards his. In one sweeping move he took her lips viciously, claiming ownership of them. Dean expected her to fight back, defeat the other Dean. But instead she took him tight in her arms, giving herself completely into the kiss._

_"No, no, this isn’t real,” muttered Dean. Pulling out of the kiss, the other Dean laughed._

_“You are right. It isn’t. Because you won’t act on it. Don’t you want to know what it would be like?” he teased, as Sienna inched towards Dean. He tried to step away, but every step he took, she was two closer to him. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek._

_“Dean…..” she whispered._

_"This is a dream. You are not real,” he whispered back._

_"Dean, it is not Sam I want to be with, it is you. Dean, I love you,” Sienna said, gazing deep into Dean’s eyes. She raised her lips up to his, pressing them against his hard. Even Dean could not hold out, and he quickly fell to the spell she was weaving. He pressed her against the wall, running his hands all over her body, places he would never actually get to go. Sienna melted under his touch, falling into his arms. Dean lifted her up, and carried her straight to his bed._

“Dean!” I yelled, slapping him hard awake. Those noises he had been making were not appropriate for me to hear at all. And they were not something I wanted to hear. “Who were you dreaming of?” asked Sam, who I shot a glare. Something I did not need to know.

“No one,” quickly said Dean, glancing at me and Sam. “What’s the progress on the um, case,” he added, trying to change the topic. I was glad for a way out of the current conversation.

“We think we know where the demon is hiding out,” started Sam, sliding a clip of ammo into his gun. “Figured you would want in on this one,” I added, moving away from him to grab my supply bag.

“Let’s go kill this son of a bitch,” smiled Dean. For some reason, as his date with hell doomed ever closer, demons had become Dean’s favourite to kill. He was probably trying to work under the impression that every one of them he killed up here, he would not have to face down there. Dean was at the point where he no longer wanted to go to hell, and he was scared. He should be. All the stories, all the lore, the reality would probably be a lot worse.

“It’s the house of a murder victim, died about a decade ago when we think the demon first rolled into town. Went on the market, brought by a Thomas Emmerson. Single, no family alive,” said Sam, shoving the gun into the back of his jeans. Boy did they make his arse look good. “Are you sure?” asked Dean. “Mr Emmerson runs a mental health clinic. Six out of the seven victims are ex-patients,” I added, putting one of the Ancient Knives of the Kurd into the back of my jeans. “And funnily enough the clinic closed about the time these recent murders occurred,” I continued. Dean nodded.

“I’ll go sort out the car, and meet you outside in a couple of minutes,” he said. Dean had become surprisingly good at disappearing every now and again. Sam walked over and threw his arms around me. I loved him, I knew that much for sure. Being with Sam seemed like the only good thing in my life. It was the only thing that made me smile anymore. I just was not sure he felt the same way and to the same degree as I did. He turned me to face him and pulled my lips up to his. I smiled.

“You know,” said Sam, tucking a loose strand of hair into my tight ponytail. “I think I love you most when you smile,” he added, running his hand down my cheek. I froze slightly. “No,” said Sam, kissing me.

“No?” I asked.

“Don’t overthink it, don’t reason it out, just accept it. I love you Sienna, and all you have to do now is say I love you too,” he told me, lifting my chin up. I slapped him.

“You should know better than to tell me what to do,” I told him before kissing him. “Sheesh who would have thought I could love such an idiot,” I whispered and he laughed.

“Well done,” he whispered back, planting his lips hard on mine. “Now, I believe we have a demon to kill,” he finished and we both broke into laughter. In one sentence we had gone from I love you to let’s kill a demon. Surely that was a unique situation. The house was nearby, so I hopped into the car with the brothers, seeing no need to bring my own. Sure, the back was a bit tight, but Sam being the romantic he was, forwent some of his leg space to make my journey more comfortable. Dean sighed. This should be an easy hunt to finish off. The demon didn’t appear to be powerful, and should be easy for the three of us to take down.

“Ready?” asked Dean as we pulled up, and I nodded. They pulled out guns, Sam with his pistol, Dean a shotgun. I kept a pistol in my back pocket, instead choosing to grip two of the Kurd knives, one in each hand. They could take them down, I could kill them. Worked perfectly, as a team. That was a weird thought, being part of a team. I had hated almost every other hunter, but for some reason I had clicked with Sam and Dean, and obviously especially Sam. Now I couldn’t remember what it would be like not being with them, hunting. Silence ensued as we hit the house, I picked the lock on the front door, something I was better at than the other two. That made me proud. When I heard the correct click, I stepped back, letting Dena go in first. We cleared the house room to room. Kitchen, clear. Lounge, clear. Bathrooms, clear. Master bedroom, clear. We moved to the second bedroom, stepping in to see a person sitting on the bed. The person laughed.

“Took you three long enough to find me,” he joked, turning around for us to see his eyes fill with black. Dean raised his gun. “Don’t be idiots,” the demon said, standing up. The door behind us slammed shut, and Dean shot the demon, who simply laughed once more. The room slowly began to fill with a smoke, filling our lungs, covering our vision. All three of us coughed, and spluttered, and I guessed that soon we would lose consciousness. They clearly weren’t trying to kill us, or else they would have driven blades through our hearts. As we fell to the floor, the demon moved across and knelt beside me, grinning. “Nighty night darling,” he whispered in my ear, and then the world went black

\----------------------------------------------------

“Sienna,” said a voice, which I recognized from somewhere. “Sienna,” it said once more, a little stronger this time. My eyes slowly opened from the world of darkness and despite the muted light in the room, they yearned for complete darkness once more. But I didn’t dare close them. I tried to move, however looking down revealed that my legs and arms were bound tight by heavy chains. Someone, or something had tied me to a wooden column and wrapped the chains tight around me. There was no way I was breaking loose from this. “Sienna!” yelled the voice, more anxious this time. I looked over to it. Sam was bound by chains as well, but unlike me he sat against the ground. At a guess it looked like we were in the basement of the house.

“It’s alright Sam, I heard you the first time,” I responded. He looked straight at me as if he didn’t believe me. “Oh shut up,” I said.

“Are you hurt, or anything?” he asked and I shook my head as best I could. “You?” I asked. His response was the same. “Where’s Dean?” I whispered. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Right here sweetheart,” said Dean’s voice from the shadows. Both Sam and I looked towards him. He wandered out, and something was wrong.

“You’re not Dean,” I said.

“Would you like a gold star? A certificate? A trophy? All can be arranged,” said Dean, wondering towards me. “Oh, he is fighting me, good old Dean. Always a fighter, right to the bitter end. Although for him I suppose he has a deadline anyway,” said Dean. Sam wriggled in his chains.

“Get out of my brother,” said Sam.

“You know that tattoo all of you have doesn’t always work. Not with power involved. Or the right materials. Both is actually the best combination. Worked for me,” he said, moving close to me. No matter how much I moved I wasn’t going to get free. We had no choice, we had to play along. “It is fascinating. Dean fights differently when I get near you, his heart really starts pounding. Can I ask, what is it like having two brothers in love with you? I mean how do you choose?” Dean said. I had to ignore him, demons lied. It is what they do.

“You’re lying,” said Sam.

“Oh no I am not,” said Dean, mocking Sam. “Trust me, your brother wants her badly. And who can blame him? She is a beauty and possesses such great power hidden within her,” Dean said, moving closer to me, so close his breath brushed against my face. I tried to pull my head back and get out of the way but it didn’t work.

“Well it is nice to hear you demons have such a pleasant image of me. Considering how many of you I have killed. I’m surprised you haven’t got the word ‘bitch’ somewhere in there,” I said, pushing the demon’s boundaries. Make him angry, it would give us a chance. To do what, I’m not sure. But a chance was always a chance.

“Some do use that, I won’t lie. But me personally,” said Dean, moving even closer to me, so that his lips were mere inches from mine. “Well, why let small things like that damage such a beautiful woman,” he whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I struggled, trying to escape. He moved one hand up to my cheek, holding me still. I pressed up on the tip of my toes and bit down. He jumped back, covering his lips with his hand. When he pulled away there was a slight trickle of blood running down his chin. “Then again,” he said brushing it away. “Bitch does have such a good ring to it,” he finished, spitting to the side.

“Well at least you and Dean can both agree on something. Gives you a connecting point,” I mocked back. Who the hell was this demon?

“But then good girls are no fun whatsoever,” said Dean with a wicked smile that made me cringe. “I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch,” said Sam, struggling against his binds. “That’s no way to talk to your brother,” said Dean with a tut of his finger. He walked over to Sam and slapped him across the face. When that had minimal effect, he punched him. I cringed, as the impact made a huge crunch noise. Sam’s nose started bleeding like crazy.

“Get out of Dean or I swear…” I started.

“You what? You’ll kill me? Because from where I stand, you are not going anywhere. Neither is your precious boyfriend and I’m rather enjoying being Dean. Gives me a chance to do this,” he said, rushing over to me and pressing his lips against mine with great force. I tried to escape but this time nothing worked. I bit down on his lips again and again. Finally he pulled back, but he slapped my cheek with the back of his hand. I felt the sting, it hurt and something ran down it. Dean’s ring must have caught my cheek and left an imprint, and a cut. The blood slowly trickled down my cheek. “Now look what you made me do,” said Dean, staring at the blood. He moved towards me, looking like he might kiss me once more. Instead he moved towards my cheek and ran his tongue against it, tasting my blood.

“You creep,” I said.

“And you with the funny tasting blood,” he replied back, before pressing his lips sharply against mine. He ran his hands down my arms, and I shivered under his touch. “Tell you what,” said Dean, stepping back. “I’ll let all three of you go, alive and unharmed. All you have to do my dear, a simple thing really, kiss me like I am Sam. I’ll get right out of Dean, let all three of you go unharmed. Deal?” he said.

“Hell no,” said Sam, still struggling to get out of his chains. But it wasn’t his call. I could say no, but what other options did we have? I was chained, he was chained, Dean was possessed. Letting his emotions cloud his actions was not a good idea.

“Deal,” I said.

“No!” yelled Sam and Dean moved across to a bench, grabbed a roll of tape and put some over Sam’s mouth. He tried to get it off, but we could definitely add taping someone’s mouth closed to our list of talents demons possessed.

“Swear that you will release all three of us, never return to use any of our bodies as a vessel, and not harm us ever again and I’ll agree to your terms,” I said, keeping a blank face as best I could. “Worth it,” said Dean with a crooked smile. I took a deep breath. It wasn’t a demon I was about to kiss, it couldn’t be a demon I was about to kiss or I wouldn’t succeed.

“This had better be good or the deal is off,” he whispered. I nodded. He inched closer and I closed my eyes. I crossed all thoughts of the demon from my head, pretended I had stabbed him and he was gone, had vanished. Now I just had to get over the obstacle of Dean, I imagined the hair growing slightly longer, him being slightly taller. When his lips met mine, the image of Sam was good enough. Unlike the previous kisses he had forced upon me, I made this one last, a slow burning one, not filled with passion but love. I pulled backwards and the demon laughed. “Well sweetheart, I know someone who is going to be so grateful for that,” he chuckled.

“We had a deal,” I said quietly, cutting Sam out from my eyeline.

“We did,” said Dean. “And we demons do try to keep our deals, one of our only honest points,” he continued before black smoke erupted from Dean’s mouth, and he collapsed to the floor. Slowly he came back to consciousness.

“Sienna,” he spat, as he stood from the ground.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t have control,” he whispered.

“Stop, I get it,” I said. None of that was Dean’s fault. It was the demon that controlled him. He stood up, releasing me from the chains around me first. Always the gentleman, I could tell he was embarrassed by what had happened, he didn’t look me in the eye once. I fell down to the ground, my legs jelly after being bound for so long, he put an arm to help me and I smiled. “I’m fine,” I whispered and he nodded. He moved across to Sam, pulling out a knife was his belt to undo him. First he ripped the tape off, Sam wincing at the pain. I had a look around and saw all our weapons on a nearby table, even my knives. Why would they leave those here? I put the knives and pistol back around my waist, pulling my shirt down to cover them.

“Are you okay?” asked Dean, as he finally broke through all the rope binding Sam. Sam quickly stood up, and punched Dean in the face.

“Fine,” he spat, walking straight up the staircase. I wasn’t sure who to follow.

“It’s okay,” said Dean, wiping blood from his cheek and spitting more out onto the floor. “Go after him before he does something he will regret,” he added, with an almost sad smile. I nodded, racing up the stairs. Sam was already running at full pace along the road, heading straight for the motel.

“Sam!” I yelled but he didn’t turn around. I raced after him, but with his long legs, the advantage was squarely with him. I continued to race, but it was only once we reached the motel rooms I caught up. “Sam!” I yelled once more, slamming the door behind me. Finally he looked at me, and I could not tell what emotion was stronger, his anger or his sadness. “What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!” I yelled at him, pissed as hell. Not only had I just saved his life, but I was out of breath after that run. Sam rushed over to me, grabbing a tight hold of my shoulders.

“You kissed my brother,” he spat, shaking me. I tried to break free, but Sam was strong, and extremely strong at that. I slapped him, and took that brief moment to get away.

“I kissed a demon, Sam! I kissed a demon! Do you think that it was pleasant? Do you think I thought of it as kissing your brother?!” I spat back. Sam screamed and I went flying, hitting the back wall with an extremely loud thud. “Seriously!” I screamed, getting up slowly from the ground.

“Leave,” whispered Sam. I felt like I was being stabbed.

“What?” I spluttered. No, Sam had not had just said that. He couldn’t have, he wouldn’t have….

“I don’t want you here, I can’t have you here,” he said, rubbing his hands on his jacket, trying to stop himself from ruining more of the room.

“Why?” I asked, using all my strength in my body not to collapse.

“I saw the way you kissed Dean!” he yelled. “There is no way in hell that you can’t have feelings for him. That kiss, it was, it was,” spluttered Sam.

“I kissed him pretending that it was you!” I yelled back. “I did it to save you, and me, and Dean! Sam, I love you” I continued.

“I never loved you. Leave. Now. And make sure I never see you again,” he yelled.

“Sam, please,” I said, and only realised I was begging afterwards. I couldn’t lose him, I couldn’t go back to being alone. He looked at me once more, and walked out the room. I fell to the ground, and as I fell the entire room shook. Fine, if that was what Sam wanted, I would leave. Wiping the tears from my face, I packed up what few belongings had escaped bags and slammed the door shut behind me. I raced out the motel door, chucking my key onto the counter, to find Dean pulling up.

“Sienna,” he whispered as I moved across to my car. “Stop, calm down,” he said, reaching for my arm, grabbing it tight.

“Your brother wants me gone. He doesn’t want me here to hunt anymore, he doesn’t care about me, he doesn’t want to see me,” I spluttered.

“No, you can’t leave,” Dean whispered quickly. I looked at him.

“Take care of yourselves. Please don’t,” I started, but couldn’t finish. Dean was gone soon. I pulled my arm from his grip, desperate to escape before my legs failed me once more. “Sienna,” he whispered, as I threw my belongings in the car, and slammed the door shut. My hand shook as I closed the door.

“Please don’t go!” he yelled, but I ignored him and slammed my foot down hard on the pedal. I couldn’t stand the way Sam had stared at me, he looked like I had stabbed him, over and over again, splitting his heart into shards. I could never see that again. I raced down a road, before harshly breaking. My cheeks were flooded with tears, and I would crash if I tried to continue to drive. I pulled over, threw open the car door, and fell to the ground. “Damn it!” I yelled, my voice echoing in the silence.

"Surely there is a specific someone, or something you want to damn,” said a female voice. I raised my head, and found them staring directly into completely white eyes. I quickly reached for one of my knives, but she stopped me.“Now that isn’t nice,” she told me, pulling me up from the road, brushing dirt off my coat. “I’ve come to offer you a deal,” she said, an evil smile on her face.

“I don’t want to make a deal with any demon, yet alone you Lilith,” I spat back.

“Oh I don’t think that’s true,” she added. In her eyes I felt darkness, and pain. I felt hell.

“Piss off,” I said back, turning away from her.

“Even if I could help protect your precious Sam?”


	6. Prisons of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since Sienna has seen her boys, the Winchesters. And she is okay with that. However life for a hunter is never what you wish.

I lay in my cell, throwing a piece of plastic against the wall and using my telekinesis to bound it back to my hand. I could hear the inmates possessed by demons whispering my name in their sleep.

“Sienna.”

“Sienna.”

“Siennnna”

“Siiiennnna.”

I tried to drone them out but that was the issue with jail. Not much else that you could focus on. And if I let my mind wander it went to thoughts of Sam, alone, and Dean, in hell. But mostly it was those last moments, when I had seen pure hatred in Sam’s eyes as he told me to leave and never come back. I could pinpoint the moment I had felt my emotions be destroyed. Lilith was smart though, sending her demons in here after me had meant I had no choice but to defend myself, and against them I had to use my demonic powers. They were growing fast, and I wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping my emotions in tact anymore. After exorcising the first few demons, I realised she was just going to keep sending in more, and more so I gave them a beating and let them stay. Learnt their weaknesses and kicked their butts but not enough to kill them.

Suddenly the room began to shake. Not like an earthquake. Every particle in the room seemed to tremor, almost in fear, and I quickly stood up from the bed. They had given me my own room after I had beat up my cell mate eight nights in a row. Naturally “she” was now in the cell next door, and wanted revenge every day, though the worst injury I had got was a black eye. I struggled to keep my balance, and had to shield my eyes as a blinding white light smashed through the wall, blowing the cell to pieces. Dust blew all over my attractive prison suit and I heard the inmates scream, and I saw black smoke trail out the gap.

“Oh crap.” I said, preparing to fight. Someone had sent the demons out, and that someone had juice, and that was a worry. I took a fighting stance by the metal bars as a static entered my ears, sending me to the floor in pain. Well whoever it was, they knew how to incapacitate an enemy. The room was once more filled with a white light, and I was blinded. Someone, or something gripped my arm and I felt it burn, like it was leaving a mark. I had no choice, and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. In front of me was a door. Room 207, written in a heart. Raised voices, arguing over something. Reminded me of the Winchesters. A breeze came down the corridor, and the door was pushed open. That wasn’t natural. I stepped towards it, and placed my hand of the handle, gently making a gap big enough for me to inch through.

I wanted to run. But my feet were stuck to the floor and three sets of eyes drilled into me. I looked to the figure in the middle, he shouldn’t be there.

“How did you get out?” I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

“Nice to see you too,” said Dean back with a wink. Three months in hell and he hadn’t lost his charm. What he had lost was the sparkle in his eyes. Slowly I shifted my gaze across to Sam. His hair was longer. And he was more muscled. Was that the right word? He was hotter. But when I looked at his face it held a slightly, but only slightly, more muted expression of what it had held before. It made me want to cry, but I held it in. Like I almost always do. I couldn’t handle this, I needed to get out, and I needed to get out fast.

“Sienna,” I heard Sam whisper, before I found my feet could move and I ran out the door. I heard footsteps behind me, sounded like all of them, but I moved faster and faster. I had to get out of here, I wasn’t ready to see him, I couldn’t see him. I stopped when I reached the Impala, and realised I had nowhere else to go. No money, no transport, nothing except the jumpsuit which I was……..

I was no longer in the prison jumpsuit. Whoever had transported me to here, they had changed me into a white shirt and jeans. Well that was nice of them. In the pocket of the jeans I found the piece of plastic I had been playing with in the cell. I turned as Dean and Sam caught up, Bobby slightly further behind. Before they could get any closer I let out a blast of psychic energy that shattered some of the widows of the motel to hold them back. By the time they reached where I had been, I was too far away for them to catch me.

* * *

 

“You never do anything by half do you Bobby?” I muttered as I stumbled into their shed. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, all were covered in sprayed symbols, half of which I didn’t recognise.

“How did you find………” started Dean before trailing off. He knew I could find anyone in a pinch if I really needed to. I walked across to him, and slid up his shirt sleeves, one arm was clean but the other held a handprint, a much more intense version of the one on my arm.

“What made this mark?” I asked. He looked at my arm, but didn’t say anything about it. They had weapons on the table, of all types, and I knew they had no clue what they were summoning. I sat down and watched Bobby mix together something and make a speech in Latin. Both Bobby and Dean sat twitching their legs as nothing happened.

“You sure you did the ritual right?” asked Dean. Bobby glared. “Sorry, touchy, touchy huh,” he muttered, putting down the knife he had been playing with. I pulled the plastic bit from the cell from my trousers and put it in my hand. I focused and got it levitating just above at a steady height. Dean glanced across, before focusing in on it. Before he could say anything the entire place shook. The metal clanged and rattled and I rushed to stand beside Dean. “Wishful thinking but maybe it’s just the wind,” said Dean, and I could only just hear him over the noise.

“Since when has wishful thinking ever worked?” I yelled back. The lights burst and sparks flew as the doors to the shed blew open. Illuminated in the sparks a man in a trench coat, white shirt and blue tie with peaked hair walked confidently through. Dean and Bobby raised their weapons and started to shoot. I watched but every shot had no effect. Next Dean reached for Ruby’s knife.

“Who are you?” he asked, glancing at the bullet holes in his coat.

“I’m the one who griped you tight and raised you from perdition.” responded the man, whose deep voice echoed.

“Yeah,” snarled Dean. “Thanks for that,” he continued. Bobby shook his head in the background as Dean moved to plunge Ruby’s knife into the man’s chest. The blade went through but seemed to have no effect at all. He merely reached to the handle and with one hand pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. Bobby tried to lunge at him, but with no effort at all the man blocked his crowbar. Turning around he placed two fingers on Bobby’s head and he fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly moved over to check for a pulse, and nodded to Dean to let him know that there was one.

“We need to talk Dean,” said the man. Dean moved to Bobby’s side, and gripped my hand for security. His hand was warm, and slightly sweaty. The man in the trench coat started to leaf through one of the books on the table. “Your friend is alive,” he said, not looking up from the page. I looked at Dean, needing to know if he was alright to take the lead on this.

“Who are you?” asked Dean, and I took that as a yes.

“Castiel,” he responded.

“Yeah I figured that much,” Dean quickly remarked. “What are you?” he said. Castiel looked up at both of us, and I saw a light in his eyes.

“I’m an angel of the lord,” he said in an honest voice. Dean and I quickly glanced at each other before he stood up.

“Get the hell outta here,” said Dean. “There is no such thing,” he looked angry, and upset at Castiel. I watched, staying silent until the time was right.

“This is your problem Dean,” said Castiel walking towards him. “You have no faith.”

“No he doesn’t,” I piped up. “And who can blame him? If there is a god he has put us through shit. Dean went to hell, why would he believe?” I said. Thunder boomed as the room light up and shadows of wings emerged from Castiel’s back. Dean and I once more made eye contact, freaking out but trying to remain composed.

“Some angel you are,” he muttered. “You burned out that poor woman’s eyes,” he said, anger seeping into his tone. He was frustrated over this angel, but for more than just the burning of the psychic’s eyes.

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans, and so can my voice, but you already know that,” he said blatantly.

“You mean the gas station? That was you talking?” asked Dean. Castiel nodded.

“And in my cell?” I asked receiving a second nod.

“Buddy next time lower the volume,” said Dean, but he seemed distracted by what I had said. Shit, I had said cell.

“It was my mistake,” said Castiel looking down briefly. “Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them, I was wrong,” he continued, but suddenly it did not seem like he was talking to me. He glanced across to me, like he still expected that I could manage it. What made me different to Dean?

“And what visage are you in now huh?” scowled Dean, who seemed to be reaching the point of completely uncontrollable anger. “What? Holy tax accountant?” he was baiting Castiel. That seemed like a bad move in my opinion, when he was not only claiming to be an angel, but we also had no way of killing him.

“This?” asked Castiel. “This is a vessel.”

“You are possessing someone!” I yelled. About time I got to say something.

“This is a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Look pal, I’m not buying what you’re selling,” interjected Dean. “So who are you really?” Castiel looked almost wounded at those words, that Dean didn’t believe him about who he was.

“I told you,” he almost pleaded.

“Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?” asked Dean which was a valid question. The Winchester brothers had their fair share of sins between them.

“For the same reason I rescued Sienna from her prison cell. Good things do happen Dean.”

“Not in my experience,” said both Dean and I at the same time.

“What is the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel noted, in what I would almost call a compassionate tone. Maybe pulling Dean from hell had meant there was a connection between the two. I knew the angel was right on this one. Dean ran headfirst into scenarios with a strong suicidal tendency, one of the reasons he was so willing to make the deal with the crossroads demon to save Sam. He didn’t think he deserved to live, so he focused all his efforts on making sure it was Sam who stayed alive.

“Why did you do it?” asked Dean, slightly quieter.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you. We have work for both of you.”

* * *

 

Dean and Sam had spent the past hour in the kitchen of Bobby’s arguing. It made my head hurt. They were mad, because Dean didn’t want to believe it was an angel and Sam wanted to. Bobby on the other hand had been smart enough to retreat to his books and I was hiding out of sight and out of mind from both the Winchesters. I couldn’t stand to see Sam still, not when he looked at me like I had betrayed him. I hadn’t. He was the one who had told me to go, when all I had done was save our lives, which he would have done if the roles were reversed.

“I’m not going to believe that this thing is a freakin’ angel of the lord because it says so!”

“You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing on religion? Or do you wanna come take a look at this?” said Bobby and I leaned towards him. “I got stacks of lore. Biblical, pre-biblical some of its damn Cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.” I expected as much.

“What else?” asked Dean and I sat up straight. Dean was throwing away whatever he could, trying to find anything to prove it wasn’t an angel.

“What else what?” questioned Bobby.

“What else could do it?” he replied back quickly.

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell nothing.” Said Bobby, much to the disappointment of Dean

“Dean this is good news,” interjected Sam, trying to get him to think it through clearly. But I couldn’t see how this was good news. Even if it meant angels existed, I didn’t think they would automatically side with humanity. If so, where had they been all these years? Where had they been with Lilith? They clearly didn’t actually give a crap, rescuing Dean, and rescuing me, it all had to be for their own agenda.

“How?” asked Dean and I wanted to hear this logic.

“For once this isn’t just another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys,” argued Sam. No. one thing I had learnt from a life of hunting. There is no such thing as good. Everyone, everything it all has a dark side, humans, monsters, demons, and I was betting the angels had one too. Otherwise there couldn’t be a reason we hadn’t heard of them before. They wouldn’t have remained in the shadows when the demon gate open, when hell broke loose.

“Okay, say it’s true. Say there are angels. Then there’s a god?” Dean was on a roll this morning. Every point he raised was almost always valid. Castiel had said that it was god’s will, that Dean and I had work to do for him. But I didn’t believe it to be honest. If there was a god he shouldn’t have let all this happen. He had abandoned his job. I lost track of the conversation because I was so deep in thought that when I tuned in it took me a minute to figure out what I had missed. “Because why me? If there is a god out there why would he give a crap about me? I mean I’ve saved some people okay, I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I’m just a regular guy,” Dean looked like he was at breaking point. Which I could understand. A man claiming to be an angel also claimed to have rescued him from hell due to it being god’s will. Surely that would freak anyone out.

“Apparently you’re a regular guy that is important to the man upstairs,” suggested Sam. He was not helping in this scenario. I was staying silent because Sam hadn’t said a word to me since I had first turned up at the hotel. Not a singular word.

“Well that creeps me out,” admitted Dean. I droned them out again, I needed to escape their world and move into my own mind for a while. I hadn’t used my powers in a bit and they were almost itching to get loose, especially with my emotions being off. At least in jail I had time to contemplate. Dean picked up a book and started reading, sending Sam on a pie mission. Bobby looked across to me, to see if I was okay. I nodded. What else could I do? Once more I found my hand drifting towards the plastic piece in my pocket, and I threw it against one of the walls, bringing it back to me with Telekinesis. It gave me a form of release. After fifteen minutes Bobby stepped outside to make a phone call, and that left Dean and I alone inside. He chucked the book down and came over to me, watching as I threw the plastic and brought I back, and twisted it between my fingers. “Sienna,” he started, clearly nervous.

“I am fine Dean,” I responded not looking away from the plastic.

“Don’t lie to me,” he said, reaching to put his hands around mine. The plastic fell out of the air and dropped to the floor, his touch had surprised me. Dean didn’t really touch me or at least he hadn’t. Maybe Hell had really changed him. “Where were you these past months? Honestly. You mentioned a cell, and Castiel said prison cell. What did you do?” he asked, keeping his hands around mine for a second longer before pulling them away.

“I made a deal with Lilith,” I blurted out. Dean jumped in his seat slightly, I knew that it was a risk telling him this. “In exchange for her making sure you didn’t die before your time was up, in making sure that you and Sam got all the time you could, I had to develop my skills. Start to acknowledge that I had demonic powers. I agreed and figured I wouldn’t see her for a while. But then again we both know how tricky demons are, complete bastards the lot of them. Next town I went into I noticed a tail from the FBI. Hid the car, tried to get away, but they caught me. I didn’t say a thing to them, I mean what could I say? Sorry, I know I’ve stolen and committed identity fraud, but I’ve actually been saving lives by hunting demons and monsters. As if that would have worked. They put me before trial, figured that I would get community service, or a couple of months prison time. Nice thoughts though,” I muttered at the end.

“Let me guess,” said Dean who was still absorbing all this information. “Lilith?” he asked and I nodded.

“Possessed the judge, gave me two years in one of the women’s correctional facilities. Then she sent her demons in after me, beating me up, until I broke and started to use my powers to defend myself. Started by taking them out and exorcising them, but more would come so I just beat them to a pulp and left them to it. Every day, every single day for over three months. Then a great white light burst me out, and stuck me outside the motel room,” I finished up, trying to keep the details to a minimum. Dean didn’t need those, not now. I actually didn’t know why I had told him all this, but I needed to tell someone and he was the only one left asides from Sam, who I couldn’t tell.

“Sienna I’m,” he started and I put up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t say you are sorry Dean. It’s not your fault. I did what I did, I would probably do it again, because it meant you and Sam got all the time you could. When I left you two, I left the only thing I really had worth living for. At least in jail I got into a pattern, wake up, fight, sleep. It was nice to see you two again though, despite Sam……….” I tailed off not sure what to say. Dean shifted slightly, as though he was uncomfortable. It was a good thing I had stopped.

“Dean,” said Bobby rushing in. “I think we may have a job. Can’t contact a hunter friend in a nearby town,” he rushed back out the door, probably to go grab weapons. Dean looked at me.

“Do you want to come?” he asked.

“I appreciate the thought,” I replied. “But I’m not ready to get back to hunting yet. At least not with,” I stopped but didn’t need to say the name. Dean knew.

“If you have any issues,” he said, writing a number down on a piece of card.

“I can look after myself Dean. I fought off demons in prison with no weapons. I can deal with being home alone for a day,” I tried to joke back but it didn’t quite seem to work. I took the number with a smile and put it in my pocket. Dean stood up and picked up my piece of plastic, wrapping it tight in my hand.

“This chat isn’t finished though,” he whispered before heading out the door. I had the feeling it wasn’t. He needed to ask me about my demonic powers, so he could talk to Sam about his. I knew what Dean was looking for, and I wished I could help but I had no idea how far Sam’s powers had gone, or even if he had been using them. I waited to hear their cars head off before I walked across to read the book Bobby had been looking at. The angels seemed so honest, so good. I didn’t share that picture with the book.

“It was never an accurate depiction. Gabriel liked to show off, and this was the resounding image,” said the rough voice of Castiel and I literally jumped. “Sorry, I suppose some warning would have been a good idea,” he said shifting in his stance slightly.

“Cut the crap,” I said, done with dancing around the reason he visited less than fifty words into the conversation. “Why are you here, and what is it that is different between why you need Dean and why you need me?” I asked and he smiled slightly.

“So you do believe that I am an angel?” asked Castiel, a small smile on his face.

“I believe that you have power, and that until I find another name to call you, an angel will work fine,” I responded, and that smile slightly faded. “You have yet to answer my question, and this conversation will not continue until you do so,” I added, taking a seat once more.

“Well,” started Castiel, looking extremely nervous. Something clicked.

“They don’t know, do they?” I interjected. “The other, um angels. They have no clue that you rescued me. Sure Dean, that was an order, but I, I was something else,” I quickly stood up to look Castiel right in the eye.

“You are sharp,” he commented. “I expected as much. You are different to Dean, more so than you know. The other angels are unaware of your existence, and for now I intend to keep it that way,” he finished, shifting again in his stance, away from my gaze.

“Unaware?” I quickly asked.

“Oh they know you exist, they just do not understand what you are. You have been hidden, and quite well. It was due to chance I noticed, but so far I do not believe anyone else has,” he said, and for some reason I trusted him. Not entirely sure why though.

“You noticed what?” I said, trying to get as much information as I could.

“Not now,” said Castiel, glancing around, like he was watching over his shoulder, waiting for something to happen. Or someone to appear. “I have to go, the angels will notice if I spend too much time near you. I promise to give you all the answers you seek. But not now,” he said, and I got annoyed and went to pick up Bobby’s book, determined to find out more. I heard a whoosh in the wind and turned around and Castiel was gone.

“Son of a Bitch.”


	7. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sienna and Dean find out what Sam has been up to, chaos breaks out.

I stood outside the Winchesters’ hotel room, pacing the corridor. I always got nervous around Sam now. How could I not? I could tell that he still hated me, still resented me. And I hated it. After Castiel had left Bobby’s, I had been hot on his tail to get out of there. I could not stay, not with Sam and Dean and whatever the hell was wrong with me. But I needed to face the brothers, and that was what I intended to do. The door flung open.

“Screw you demon blood,” I muttered, kicking the floor. But inside there was no Sam to give me evil glares of hate. 

“Come on in,” whispered Dean, picking up his pistol and putting it in the back of his pants.

“Where are you rushing off to?” I quickly asked, because it was clear to anyone that there was something wrong here, something very wrong. Dean was angry about something, irritated and about to go do something he would undoubtedly regret.

“Well let’s see,” started Dean, and I took a deep breath. “I just got zapped back in time by Castiel, met my mother, father, grandfather and grandmother, yellow eyes, oh and it turns out I accidentally helped him and sealed my brother’s fate. So yeah, I’m not fantastic,” he continued, grabbing his duffel bag from the bed, and I quickly used my powers to slam the door shut.

“Dean, calm down, tell me….” I started, and he pulled out his pistol, checking the magazine once more.

“Castiel told me to go after Sam, and that is what I am doing. He told me Sam is going down a dark path and he doesn’t know where it leads, and I’m guessing his powers have something to do with that. And if I don’t stop him, the angels will” Dean yelled, slightly brandishing the gun at me. I raised my hands, and walked across to him, using one to lower the gun.

“I’m coming with you,” I whispered, needing to come with him to see what was happening with Sam. He may not love me, but feelings do not just vanish overnight, and mine were defiantly still around. I did not have control over my powers most of the time, and if Sam started to use his it would lead to a dark path.

“Like hell you are. Did you see what you just did? You and Sam, both of you with your powers, it is hurting you both and you don’t even see it!” yelled Dean, grabbing my arms.

“I had no choice with mine Dean in case you don’t remember. I was thrown in a cell, attacked, beat, broken,” I yelled back. Sam at least had some choice in his power use, I had been placed in a prison and had no other choice other than to suffer.  
And as a hunter I did that enough.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Dean, stepping away from me, releasing my arms. And for a minute we just stood there, staring at each other in dead silence. It was weird, I felt something in that moment, something I had never felt with Dean before. It was a true moment of sincerity, a moment where I felt like he truly cared about me. 

“Where um,” I started, needing to distract myself from what I was thinking. “Where is Sam?” I asked.

“425 Waterman,” said Dean, suddenly back on his mission to find Sam with urgency. I felt almost sad that the moment was gone. But we needed to focus. “I’ll drive,” added Dean, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I jumped into the front seat of the Impala, it felt weird sitting in Sam’s seat, and I pulled one of my blades from the back of my trousers, and started twisting it in my hand. “I see you made a pit stop before coming back,” said Dean, staring at the knife.

“Well I was hardly going to not use them. Especially with Lilith still on the loose. That bitch is just begging to die. And a couple of demons with her, well I’m not going to say no,” I muttered and Dean laughed.

“It is good to know some things never change,” laughed Dean and I smiled with him. 

“At least you won’t need to borrow mine now,” I replied and we both laughed. And then the silence fell again. The building was not far from the motel, and with Dean driving it did not take long to get there. We walked around the building silently, finding a grate to stare into the room.

In a chair sat a man with curled black hair, a vicious stare and grimace on his face and sweat dripping down his body. Standing before him was Sam, to the left a woman in black that I could not shake the feeling that I knew.

“Where’s Lilith?” asked Sam in a threatening tone, and the man before them, who must be a demon smiled slightly.

“Kiss my ass,” he replied, his eyes turning black. Sam laughed slightly.

“I’d watch myself if I were you,” he replied back, and I could feel Sam’s smile.

“Why?” questioned the demon, his eyes returning to normal. Dean and I glanced at each other, as though we were asking the same question. “Huh? Because you’re Sam Winchester, Mr Big Hero?” he added, laughing. “And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon,” he added, and we both turned to the woman in black. “Real hero,” he mocked, and I could see this ending badly.

“Shut your mouth,” whispered Sam.

“Tell me about those months without your brother,” continued the demon. He was being so stupid in this matter, you should never poke an aggravated bear when he had you in a demon trap. “Bout all of the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark. Tell me hero,” he added with a smirk. Then things went to hell in an almost literal sense.

Sam raised his hand towards the demon, and it suddenly started to choke, cough out streams of black smoke that seeped towards the ground, burning then vanishing. The man slumped over as Sam lowered his hand, the demon woman in black looking proudly on. And Dean and I turned to each other, hardly able to believe what we had just witnessed. Sam reached to check the pulse of the man.

“How’d that feel?” asked the demon woman, as Sam started to untie the man, who was clearly still alive.

“Good,” replied Sam with a smile, as though he was proud of what he had just done. “No more headaches,” he added.

“Headaches?” I mouthed to Dean, who shrugged, still taking in what he had just seen his little brother Sammy do.

“None?’ asked the demon. “That’s good,” she added. Whoever this bitch was I wanted to kill her right now. It was clear she was the reason Sam was on this path. I reached for one of my knives in my back pocket, but Dean put out a hand to stop me.

“Hey,” said Sam, as the guy who had been possessed awoke. “I got you, it’s alright,” he said, helping the man to his feet, as the man coughed. Dean snapped, and opened the door, much to the shock of Sam and the demon. I lingered outside, not wanting to interfere in this moment between the brothers. It was going to be chaotic enough without Sam’s hatred for me being included.

“So,” started Dean, the look on his face pure hurt. “Anything you want to tell me Sam?” he asked, anger seeping into his every word.

“Dean, hold on, just let me….

“Just let me explain? You’re going to explain this?” interrupted Dean, wanting to put up with no bullshit. “Good, cause why don’t you start with who she is,” he spat. “And what the hell is she doing here,” he finished.

“Good to see you again Dean,” the demon said, and it clicked in my head.

“Ruby?” he asked and she nodded. “That Ruby?” he whispered. Dean quickly tackled her up against the wall, pulling his knife of the Kurds out, aiming up for her chest before Sam quickly stopped him. Dean tossed Sam into the wall just as Ruby pinned Dean against an iron grate.

“Ruby stop it!” yelled Sam. Ruby released Dean from the chokehold.

“Well aren’t you an obedient little bitch,” whispered Dean, taunting her.

“Ruby,” whispered Sam, and I felt my heart hurt. That was how he had once whispered my name, caring about me enough to stop me from making mistakes. “Ruby, he’s hurt,” said Sam, nodding towards the guy they had saved from possession. “Go,” ordered Sam, and Ruby moved to pick up the man. I quickly moved away from the exit so that I wouldn’t run into her when she left. If there was one thing I did not need to deal with tonight it was that bitch.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” asked Dean.

“The ER, unless you want to go another round first,” snickered Ruby, the man coughing. Dean remained silent. Once they had left, Dean turned to face Sam.

“Dean,” whispered Sam, as Dean moved towards the door. “Dean!” yelled Sam, slightly louder. When he got to the door he looked around to me.

“He is all yours,” he whispered. I moved into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I did not care if Dean listening, hell he was welcome to. Sam looked at me, and now I understood how he had felt about me. He had been pissed about me kissing his brother to save all of our lives. And now I knew just how deep something like that could hurt.

“Sienna,” he started, trying to get the moral high ground in this conversation.

“You don’t get to talk,” I whispered, the anger filling me as it had filled Dean. “You have lost any right, any moral high ground, anything you may have had over me,” I snarled at him, as the ground shook beneath us slightly. “So what, I kissed your brother to save all of our lives, big deal,” I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, the ground suddenly still. “Yet poor old Sammy, couldn’t stand to see the girl in love with him do that, even though there was nothing between them. No, it was too hard!” I continued, walking around Sam in a circle. “So you send her away, tell her to never come back. Judge her for kissing a demon when it saved your life,” I whispered in his ear.

“Sienna please,” he said, wanting to explain himself. I could not care less.

“And now look at little Sammy, fucking a demon,” I continued, spitting at his feet. “I never would have thought the sight of you could make me sick. Guess I was wrong,” I finished, moving towards the door. Sam reached for my arm, grabbing me tight. I turned and used my powers to throw him up against the wall. No way was the son of a bitch ever touching me again. “Remember how you looked at me when I first came back?” I asked, and Sam reluctantly nodded. “You will wish that was all you saw from me,” I threatened, before walking out the door and running away from the building. I thought I wanted to cry, hell I should want to cry. But there was just a passion inside of me, anger that needed to break free.

“Need a ride?” asked Dean, leaning against the side of the Impala. There was no way Dean was going back to the motel room with Sam tonight. And there was no way in hell I was either. My mind was made up.

“Screw it,” I said, moving across to him and planting my lips onto his. The look of shock on Dean’s face was priceless, he was not the type of guy who was kissed first. Especially not when the girl kissing you was your brother’s ex who had demon blood in her system and was about as screwed up as they come.

“Why?” muttered Dean, lifting his hand to my cheek. His touch seemed to incite passion into my every bone. “Oh screw it,” he whispered back, pulling me up against him once more. I didn’t know why I was kissing him, but I was, and it felt right. Maybe Sam had every right to be concerned when I kissed Dean. Maybe there had always been something between us. And even if there hadn’t been before, there was now. Every inch of me wanted to be with Dean, and it seemed like he felt the same. I opened the back door of the Impala, pulling Dean in with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and thought you should know I have it planned out until the beginning of Season Nine. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
